pokemon Mothers and Daughters
by Thewritter1996
Summary: Ash had found a device and can control people. He takes Mothers and Daughters who had traveled with him. Lemons throughout. Please R&R this story for adoption anyone wants pm me
**Pokemon mothers and daughters**

Ash Ketchum was 20 Years old and Horny. Whenever he needed to relieve himself something would disturb him. Ash decided to go to the woods to relieve himself. Nothing could ruin his chances here. Well that's what he thought anyway. Ash saw a house deep in the woods not even here could he do what he wanted.

Ash saw a mad doctor type guy walk out. He saw Ash looking really horny in the woods.

The doctor was a mad scientist and had made a device it looked like a pokedex however it could actually make women or men depending on who held the device do anything.

Ash took the device thanking the scientist. He didn't believe it at all. But never hurt to try.

Ash went home and saw Caroline Maple. She was visiting Delia and staying in a nearby hotel. Ash zapped her to know what she was doing for a while. A few hours passed and Caroline left the ketchum residence.

Ash also took her mind to buy some sexier clothes. She walked to a store in the high street and bought some sexy clothes Ash didn't see but Caroline walked out and she wanted Ash thanks to the device so she took him back to her hotel room.

At the hotel Ash noticed Caroline excellent room. Also the huge bath jacuzzi. Caroline went into the bathroom to change. She came out wearing a sexy lacy bra and panties. Ash's jaw dropped and Caroline had a smirk. She walked to the bed and made sure each step bounced her massive 40DD tits.

Caroline sat on the bed and enticed Ash to aswell. Ash had stripped down and just his boxers, socks and hat remained on his body. Caroline yanked the boxers down and saw his throbbing member.

Norman hadn't touched Caroline sexually since just after Max was born. So 8 years of self pleasure. Caroline began stroking Ash's dick. He was rock solid. Never mind she had no clue. Ash made her a slave. Ash made Caroline stop and he removed her bra and panties. Then allowed her to continue. Ash soon felt his orgasm and Caroline squeezed cum and let it flow over her massive tits. Ash then put Caroline on all fours and fucked her asshole doggy style. Ash thrust at full speed ramming every inch of his massive member inside Caroline's tight asshole. Caroline screamed in pleasure. ''Like it slut. Wish I was your man? I wouldn't stop fucking your hot body. Take my massive dick.'' Ash spoke to her. So long since any cock went near it. Caroline never had such a huge dick pounding her asshole. Ash's hands found there way to the MILF massive tits. Ash groped her while ploughing her asshole. Ash thrust at full speed getting closer and closer and closer until finnaly he came. Wow it was a full load in her asshole. Caroline couldn't sit down without swishing the cum inside her deeper. However she lay on her side and used her feet on Ash next.

Ash didn't have a fetish but the more postitions done now the better. Caroline's feet carresed every inch of Ash's incredible dick. Caroline had a smirk on her mind controled face. Ash groaned in pleasure. The MILF just kept using her feet. Until Ash came.

Ash then put Caroline in a position where she could ride his cock. Caroline bounced up and down causing both to moan. She slammed down on Ash's shaft. Norman had seriously not touched her sexually for nearly 10 years. Ash didn't want Caroline to stop. He could suck her tits while she rode him. Caroline moaned as she rode the Pallet town native. His mother would kill her if she found out. Ash came inside of her. She had an operation so no matter how many guys came inside her no chance of kids. Caroline's orgasm was intense. She screamed with how much fluid she let out.

Ash and Caroline went to the bathroom and got in the tub. The water flowed and the teen and milf were playing with eachother and soon when the tub was full Caroline's got in and began using her feet again. Ash stood just out of the tub. Moaning while the milf played with his dick. Ash made Caroline stop and took his socks of and got in the tub with her. He bent her over the side. Ash then penetrated her pussy from behind. Caroline moaned in pleasure as the teen pounded away. Caroline was soon ready and Ash felt an orgasm too and the pair shot hot white cum. The base and sides of the tub were covered. Ash's seed was deep inside Caroline's pussy and she fired down and around his shaft. Ash and Caroline got out of the tub.

Ash had control and made Caroline go to her balcony where she got on her knees showing her asshole to the whole east side of Pallet town. Men dropped everything for photos. Caroline took Ash's whole dick in her mouth. Caroline's tounge carresed every inch of his member. Ash grabbed Caroline's head forcing it deeper down thrusting in aswell. Ash was loving this. Not even Serena could suck a dick this well. Ash wanted to cum but managed to somehow restrain himself. Soon Ash couldn't take any more. He had to orgasm.

Ash fired a huge load down Caroline's some dribbled down her tits and over her face. Caroline looked with a smirk Ash was in awe of her cock sucking. Why had Norman not taken more advantage of this amazing sexy woman. Caroline could really please any male with her body. Why didn't Caroline divorce Norman and get a man to please. Ash thought. He also thought that no one did that well Caroline was incredible Ash never had such an amazing cock suck by even his Serena who practised daily. Caroline took Ash like he was a stallion. Ash didn't complain but his device would run out in about 10 minutes. Ash came once more inside the slutty milf he made. Ash made Caroline get in the shower and he dressed and left. Her memory came back all Caroline remembered was an immense dick and a great fuck.


End file.
